


Waiting

by levitatethis



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inception100, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levitatethis/pseuds/levitatethis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for inception100 challenge #42:  Shooting Star</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> written for inception100 challenge #42: Shooting Star

“If wishes were horses, beggars would ride.”

Ariadne looks up from the maze she’s sketching and sees Eames shake his head at Arthur (suddenly all tense), before Yusuf leads him out to lunch.

Perplexed, she looks at Arthur, noticing his quick glance her way. She shoots him a half smile.

Hesitation. Then he smiles back. A few seconds later he clears his throat, stands up straight and stares at her.

A rush of expectation races through her.

But his tongue gets tripped up on a second guess.

Disappointed, Ariadne goes back to her sketch, muttering about strong and silent types.

  



End file.
